The life of a Brawler Follower Odd tastes
by A-Million-Words
Summary: I always thought Dan would have wierd taste's in food, looks like Baron has too, Fine what disgusting combos they make together.“Ok guys Shun gave me this idea to make different kind of food and you guys have to taste it and tell me what you think”


**Me: Heres another Bron story and heres another joke**

**'Lady to man:"If you were my husband I'd poison your coffee"**

**Man to lady: "And if you were my wife I'd drink it"'**

**Shun: She does not own Bakugan  
**

**The life of a Brawler Follower Odd Tastes  
**

_Baron's POV_

I was learning quite allot lately and was having fun on this planet they call earth. Ace was enjoying this place to, and Mira like everything here except for one place, the place she dreaded the most...The Mall! Dah Dah Dum! Ok enough of that place plus I don't know that much about it even though Mistress Julie blabbed, I mean told me about it I wasn't listen.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard Mistress Runo yell from the Kitchen.

We were staying on Master Marucho's house and Master Dan lived in the kitchen.

"Making Lunch for me" I heard Master Dan say.

"Myself, Dan it's not me it's myself"

"Ah, whatever Runo" I got up and walked into the kitchen

"What the?" I asked shocked the kitchen was a mess some batter on the floor and juice and the walls of the kitchen had I hoped peanut butter on. Master Dan was holding a sandwich all this mess for a sandwich.

"Oh" I heard Mistress Alice gasp as she walked in behind me with Master Shun and Master Marucho.

"Dan? What happened?" Master Shun asked

"I made a sandwich" Master Dan said calmly eating his sandwich.

Master Marucho fainted a while ago when he walked in; Mistress Julie walked in and gasped when she saw Master Marucho on the floor she was now trying to get him to stand up.

"See Daniel I told you not to do it" Drago said from the kitchen contour he was stuck to with peanut butter.

Master Dan stuck his tongue out at Drago and continued to eat his food.

Everyone was speechless and Master Dan had no idea what he did wrong.

"Oh I am sorry did you want some it's Banana with chicken spread" Master Dan said waving his sandwich in the air, I pulled a face and I am sure everyone else did as well.

"How can you eat that Dan it's disgusting" Mistress Runo asked

"And can't be that good" Mistress Julie added finally getting Master Marucho up but he fainted again looking at his kitchen, Mistress Julie sighed and went back to trying to Get Master Marucho up again.

"Well at lest you didn't make a whole table full of weird food" Master Shun said as he left back to the lounge and everyone followed, Master Dan smiled I had a bad feeling about this.

_An Hour Later The lounge Baron's POV_

We were all the in the lounge talking when Mira walked in "What happened to the kitchen?" She asked sitting down.

"Dan made lunch" Alice said calmly

Ace then walked in looking behind him, he turned over to face us "Do I wanna know?" He asked jabbing his finger towards the kitchen

"Probably not" Mistress Runo said.

"Ahh, ok" Ace said sitting down

"HEY GUYS COME TO THE KITCHEN!" Master Dan yelled

"Oh no I have a bad feeling" Mistress Julie said she had been able to wake Master Marucho up.

"Come on let's see what Dan did" Mistress Runo said sitting up stretching and walking into the kitchen we all followed her in only to have Master Marucho faint again when he saw the kitchen, it was even more of a mess and on the contour there was plates of food.

"Ok guys Shun gave me this idea to make different kind of food and you guys have to taste it and tell me what you think" Master Dan said and everyone looked at Master Shun.

"Dan! It was a joke I didn't say you must do it" Master Shun yelled

"I know, I know but I wanted to"

"So just tell us what's in the dishes" Mistress Runo said sitting on a barstool

"Ok this one in chocolate covered fish fingers" Master Dan said pointing at chocolate sticks but you could see orange

"Ewe" Mistress Runo said

"This one's a popcorn mustard sandwich, this one's ice-cream with soya sauce, this one's jelly with beef chunks in it, this rice with chocolate sauce, this one's meat loaf and icing sugar and this one's baked beans mixed with orange juice on toast" Master Dan said while pointing out the um, exotic foods and finished with a smile "So dig in"

"Um, you know I have this thing that I have to do, bye" Master Marucho said and quickly ran out.

"Well, look at that I have to finish my nails bye" Mistress Julie said and ran out

"Well, I am going to go" Mira said and ran out after Julie

"Yah, me too" Ace said and ran out

"Shun and I have um-" Mistress Alice started

"Look Dan we are not putting that disgusting stuff into our mouths" Master Shun told him calmly Master Dan gave him a sad look "I am not going to lie to you" He said and walked out with Mistress Alice

Master Dan gave Mistress Runo a hopeful look "Sorry Dan, but there's no way I will eat this" Mistress Runo said pointing at one of the dishes "Cook for me when you can, well cook" Mistress Runo shrugged and walked out that left me, but I wish it hadn't. Master Dan gave smiled at me.

"Ok" I sighed and went to sit down I smelled the food and my eyes began to water it smelled horrible, but I picked up a fork and tried the ice-cream with soya sauce but stopped before it touched my mouth. "This is a crime Master Dan it's wrong it's horrible disgusting, a crime against nature" I complained

"What's wrong with it?" Master Dan asked

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?" I said getting up I searched in the cupboard for it "Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled

"Where's what?" Master Dan asked

"Here it is" I said walking back to the contour where I left my food.

"What? What?" Master Dan asked

"Like I said this is a crime against nature, because it hasn't got this" I said pulling out a bottle of hot sauce and squirting it on the ice-cream "Now I can eat it" I said putting a spoon full of the ice-cream soya sauce and hot sauce mixture in my mouth "Hmm, not bad"

** Me: This story was inspired by my dad when he was eating a banana sandwich. Please review**


End file.
